kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
No.2
No.2 (二番目) is a supernatural sentient responsible for the Time Regression phenomenon. While the extent of their relationship is unknown, No.2 has some kind of connection to Heartseed, though both claim they are also independent from each other. Possessing similar powers to the original, No.2 initiates a phenomenon during the Kako Random arc, but was apparently neutralized by Heartseed due to the two having different goals. No.2 would not be seen again until Asu Random I. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality Like the original Heartseed, No.2 has a lifeless disposition, speaking sluggishly with a monotone voice. However, unlike the original Heartseed, No.2 had no qualms about controlling individuals with no relation to the Cultural Club; seemingly unmindful about getting outsiders involved. No.2 also uses noticably less polite language than Heartseed. Motive Unlike the original, No.2 did not state having a purpose for toying with the club members. As such, it is unknown if No.2 would have ever stopped had Heartseed not intervened. When he reappears in Asu Random, he claims to have become interested in the original Heartseed's relationship with the StuCS and assists the StuCS by providing them with information. When asked whether No. 2 is an ally of Heartseed or No. 3, he replies with neither of them. Appearance No.2 has not made an appearance in person so one can only fathom who or what he is. Like Heartseed, when No.2 controls someone, they gain droopy, lifeless eyes for the duration of their possession. As opposed to the original Heartseed, who regularly possesses Gotou Ryuuzen, No.2 seems to prefer to possess Hirata Ryouko. When Hirata Ryouko is not present, No.2 will usually choose to possess Kurihara Yukina. Abilities Phenomenons No.2, like Heartseed, has the ability to possess and control the bodies of others for the sake of communicating with the Cultural members. He also demonstrated the ability to physically and mentally revert the members to various younger ages.Kokoro Connect Episode 11 Authority The most noticeable difference between Heartseed and No.2 is how they handle their phenomenons. Whereas Heartseed chooses to present his phenomenons in a random fashion, it is implied that No.2 fully controls when and how long each member is affected each time. No.2 also chose to initially make Taichi immune to his phenomenon, but did so under the condition that Taichi not inform his friends of No.2's existence. When Taichi broke the condition, No.2 not only revoked his immunity, he also allowed the phenomenon to be active outside of the initial 12pm to 5pm time frame. It is unknown why No.2 chose Taichi of all the club members to be given immunity, but he did not hesitate to strip Taichi of his "knight" status when he deemed appropriate.Kokoro Connect Episode 13 No.2 can be considered an inferior to Heartseed, who holds the power to neutralize No.2 if necessary. That said, No.2 would also be subordinate to No.3, who is, in turn, Heartseed's superior. Trivia *A notable difference between Heartseed and No.2 is how the two speak; Heartseed refers to himself using "boku", which is a masculine pronoun, meanwhile No.2 uses "atashi", which is more feminine. In addition, No.2 speaks in a generally less polite tone than Heartseed. *In every appearance he has made, No.2 has only posessed female characters such as Oosawa Misaki, Rina, Hirata Ryouko, Kurihara Yukina and Iori. *Taichi is the only member who has had a one on one encounter with No.2. References Category:Characters